


Letters To The Dark Knight

by QueenMabOnTheFinalizer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMabOnTheFinalizer/pseuds/QueenMabOnTheFinalizer
Summary: A series of short letters/monologues to Batman from the other people in his life. (This is just my interpretation of the characters' feelings, you don't have to agree with me. I've taken inspiration primarily from the Arkham games I've also tagged characters for future reference because I intend to post those ones.)





	1. Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman or any related characters.
> 
> Once again, this is just my interpretation of the characters' thoughts and feelings. Feel free to disagree with me.

What do I think of you? Lots of things. That you’re brooding, handsome, over dramatic. You’re fun to tease, and I guess I don’t mind helping you out every now and then.

Well, what do you want? Some confession of undying love or something? I’m not that kind of girl. Sure, we flirt and we’ve had our brief flings, but I don’t love you. Please. Don’t flatter yourself.

I mean, how could I love you when you don’t trust me? You know everything about me; my name, my address, my past. But you won’t tell me anything about you. Communication like that is really very important in any stable relationship. I’m afraid that we just wouldn’t work if you’re like that all the time. Your loss.

And I suppose you must be spoken for, anyway. I mean, how else would you be able to resist me? Look at me. And that’s fine, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter to me. There are plenty more people like you out there if you bother looking for them. But I don’t need anyone. I get along just fine by myself. I’ve lived by myself my whole life, and I’m perfectly fine. Better, even. 

And you’re pretty annoying sometimes, you know. With your whole tortured hero act. You can’t let people in if you’re always going to be like that. You’re so scared of people getting hurt that you don’t get close to them. How do you think they feel? It hurts more than anything! I mean, I’m only assuming. I can’t possibly know for sure.

So, I don’t love you. I couldn’t. I’ll let you get on with your life and I’ll get on with mine. It’s better that way. Not that I wanted anything serious, anyway. I’m sorry to break your heart, but I’m much happier going solo. You seem to be that way too, so why mess with the balance of things? Let’s just get on with it. No point being miserable about it.

Not that I’m upset. I’m not. I don’t care about you enough for that.


	2. Nightwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, I feel I have to give some credit to DracoMaleficium and their amazing fic 'Half Way Across' for my interpretation of Nightwing and his relationship with Batman here. It gave me lots of ideas about how Dick must feel, so thanks to them and go read 'Half Way Across' because it's brilliant.

You know what I still don’t get? It’s how after all this time you’re still so unwilling to talk to me.

I mean, come on, I’m your _son_. You were always telling me to talk to you. You helped me through my parents’ death, my grief, all of it. You gave me a home, a family, not to mention a really cool night-job. I learned tons of stuff from you. 

And, you know, I’m all grown up now, striking out on my own. I’ve got my own name, my own costume. I’m not just a sidekick anymore. I’m still your son, but I’m a man now, not a little boy.

Look, I know you’re not always good about talking about how you feel, but I just wanna help. After everything you did for me, how long we’ve known each other, I know when you’re going through stuff. I know when you’re torn up about something, whether it’s a case, a memory, Catwoman ... Or _him_.

You’ve gotta trust me. You still won’t trust me. Sure, you know I’ll never cross you and you can rely on me if the city ever needs an extra mask, but you just don’t talk to me. You think you’ve gotta go through all this alone: tortured hero. It’s an old act.

You’ve got to see what you have. You have a _family_ ; people who _care_ about you. After all we’ve been through we just want to help, but you have to let me help. You have to _talk_ to me. 

And it’s not just for your benefit, either, it’s for mine. Every kid wants to hear that his parents are proud of him. They all want to be told that they’re doing the right thing. Would it be so hard for you to tell me just once in a while that I’m doing a good job or that I’m a good son?

 _Are_ you proud of me?


	3. Oracle

I just want to say that I don’t blame you for it.

I know you think I do sometimes. I see the guilty look in your eyes when you glance at my chair. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that he ... He’s just sick. It had nothing to do with you.

I do miss the old days, that’s true. I miss the freedom, the action, the excitement. Sometimes I even miss the costume. Don’t get me wrong, hacking into criminals’ networks to foil their plans is fun, but it’s not always quite the same. I don’t get the same thrill, you know. 

But I don’t blame you. I blame him. It was always him.

But it’s true that you never talk to any of us. I don’t want this needless guilt of yours eating you alive. You have enough to worry about without thinking that. You’ve got to see that we all just want to help. We all care. If I didn’t care you really think I’d still stick around? I didn’t take this job for the hell of it. I took this job because I care. 

Maybe it’s because of dad. Maybe he makes you feel guilty. I get it. He hates the bastard more than I do, after everything he’s seen. But he doesn’t know you like I do, he doesn’t quite get it. I’ve seen the man beneath the mask. Or I’ve seen the man that is the mask. Because I don’t believe that you’re anything less than the being criminals fear. 

I wish you would trust me more sometimes, too. I can handle myself. Just because I’m not like I used to be, doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own. I’m not less than I was. We’ve all made mistakes, but don’t try and keep me hidden from the world because you think you made one that cost me. You didn’t. No one made any mistakes. 

It’s not your fault.


	4. Jason Todd

Look, I know you’ve got a code. I know you don’t want to sink to the level of the petty scum of the streets and all that self-righteous crap. And I went along with that, you know, for ages. I got myself into those tights and I acted the part, mostly. Sure, it was a fucking joke sometimes letting them live, but I started to think you had a point. Maybe killing them _was_ too good for them. 

But I just have one question.

Why is _he_ still alive?

After everything he did to me you let him live. Didn’t you care? Didn’t you feel angry? Didn’t you hate him? Cause I’m angry! I hate him. He’s sick, a _monster_! He hurt me more than anything and you let him _live_? 

I thought I meant more to you than that. 

And don’t give me some speech about how it would only make you like him or that death is too good for him, I don’t want to hear that bullshit. If you’d really cared you would have done it. Fuck, it would make the world a better place! Does letting him live really make you more of a hero if all it does is allow him to keep hurting people? How can you sleep at night knowing that _animal_ is still alive?

No. Maybe you care about him more than you ever cared about me. I was just the next in line, easily replaced. But God _forbid_ that the fucking love of your twisted little life should die because he killed an innocent child. What is _wrong_ with you? I don’t even know what you believe in anymore, what you care about. Do you even consider you have a family? What are we to you, just employees? More gadgets and tools for you to use? _Disposable_? I guess _I_ was. Sure, you were sad for a while, but not sad enough to do anything about it. You make me sick, you know that?

Because I cared. _I cared_. You were my hero. That’s cheesy, and I hate saying it, but you were. I idolised you. And then you went and cast me aside, choosing that _thing_ over me. Betrayal isn’t even a strong enough word. Do you understand how _angry_ I am? 

I actually thought I meant something to someone. That someone gave a fuck if I lived or died.

Maybe I was wrong.


	5. Alfred

I will support your endeavours, but I must admit that I wish I didn’t have to.

I think of you as a son, you know. I know that I can never replace your father, and I wouldn’t wish to, but watching you grow up, looking after you, has made my feelings for you most certainly paternal.

It is difficult, therefore, watching you do this to yourself: pushing yourself to the very edge, isolating yourself from others. I only want you to be happy. I hate to watch you suffering. I know you are suffering, even if you won’t admit it to me. 

Look at all the love you have in your life. You have a family now - perhaps it can be a little unorthodox, but family is family. Even your complicated romantic connections are a source of love for you. But you can’t help shutting yourself away. Maybe you still feel you have to.

Sometimes when I look at you I almost think I see that little boy, crying out for his parents. Lost, scared. But not alone. You were never really alone. Even when you didn’t have the others, there was always me. I hope you know that; there will always be me. 

I do continue to hope that one day you will stop this. Perhaps this city won’t always need you. Perhaps you can stop the injustice, as you swear to do. But I doubt that you can do it alone, finish. You can’t keep doing this until you get killed. You may have grand visions of dying nobly - with _him_ , as unsettling as I find it - but I don’t want you getting killed and dying alone in some dark alley. We’ve had enough deaths like that in this family. 

But you’re stubborn, and I know that. You’ll keep going, pushing yourself and the city. And I will support you in your effort to save it. But remember that I will not support you in damaging yourself. That is where I have to draw the line. 

That’s what fathers do, isn’t it?


	6. Gordon

We’ve known each other a long time now. Well, as much as we can know each other. We’ve worked together, maybe I’d even call us friends to a certain extent.

Are you tired too?

I am. _This city_. No matter how many times I think it can’t get any worse, it throws another crazy bastard at us. My job was never going to be a walk in the park, but with freaks like these around it feels like my own personal circle of Hell some days. Why did I have to live in Gotham? What’s wrong with this place? 

You must be tired of it all too. Sometimes I think I see it in your eyes: the exhaustion of routine. They break out, cause chaos, you get them back, then the whole thing starts again. Sometimes I think you must be tired of it. Tired of the city creating monsters for you. Surely, I think, you must just want it all to be over, to be free.

But then sometimes I think you enjoy it. Sometimes I think you like being the hero. You like being relied on. Maybe you even like the pattern of beating them all. I have to admit that freaks me out a bit. Especially when it comes to ... _him_.

I know our way works. I know it does. You’re right, too - killing doesn’t help. It doesn’t make anything better. God, there are some days when I’d like nothing better than to bash their skulls in, but I won’t. We have to show them. I don’t want to get dragged down into their madness. 

We’ve been through a lot together. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I understand. I get that you’re angry, that you’re tired. I see you tiptoeing around that line on bad days. But you’re right, I’m right. _Our way works_. You’ve got to trust yourself and me. We _can_ do this. We _can_ help this city. Even if it screams that it doesn’t want us to, we can help.

Because, I admit, there’s a certain satisfaction to it. It’s good to know that we beat them. But I am tired. I feel more tired these days than I used to when we were both rookies.

Maybe I’m getting too old for this.


	7. Zsasz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put all the 'hero' characters first, i.e. the Batfamily and Gordon, and I included Catwoman because I thought she fitted in well there rather than with the villains. Anyway, now that those are done we can move on the the Gotham Rogues, which I think are the ones I've preferred writing. Another reminder that this is just my interpretation - you can disagree with me, I don't mind.

Life is meaningless.

Every single person goes through every single day, purposelessly. They’re empty inside, living without any reason to. It’s all a big mechanism. People go about their life without knowing why, because it’s all they know. All they’ve been told. They’re trapped in their own bodies.

But I can help.

I see what other people don’t. I know the truth; there is no reason to live. I know how people long for something else; a saviour from their pointless, pathetic existence. And I am here to provide them with the escape they crave. You should be grateful for what I do. I am the one who really saves people out of the two of us.

And I’m going to take you too. You, who is so determined to call me a false hero. I will help you see the light; see what I have seen. I need to. You are the ultimate sacrifice! I have a place saved for your mark. It will be the crowning jewel on my temple to salvation. Oh, how sweet it shall be to cut my skin, knowing that I have succeeded in my mission.

You are a false prophet, trying to convince people that I am nothing but a demon. I merely wish to save them. To spare them the suffering that I went through for so long. Death is not a curse, it is a blessing. A liberation from the harsh chains of existence. This world is a prison. Don’t you feel it too? Don’t you wish that it would all just end? That you wouldn’t have to drag yourself through everyday, knowing deep down that everything you do is meaningless. Your struggle will come to nothing. In time you will see that I am right. And you will come crawling to me, begging for salvation. I will give it to you. I will give it to everybody in time. Each chosen is lucky. They should consider themselves lucky.

It is a pity you can’t see the beauty of my work. I wondered if we might be able to work together. But I see now that I am meant to carry out my work alone. And you shall signify its end. You shall be the symbol of a better life. 

Isn’t that what you want?


	8. Poison Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a quick note, I'm not putting the villains in any particular order. It's going to be a little random. The only one I am certain about is which one is going to come last.

You’re a monster. A cruel, monster of a meat sack.

Can’t you hear my babies screaming as you hurt them? You deny their life and rip them apart with your thuggish body. You have no love in you; no respect for nature. Nothing matters to you but yourself.

I will kill you for how you’ve hurt them. My precious babies. You think those pieces of meat on two legs are more important; deserve to live more than my children. They’re disgusting, mean, ignorant savages, and you call them better? You are wrong. That is why, in time, I will destroy you and laugh over your dead body. You are nothing compared to mother nature. Nature is forever, and you are mortal. You will lose, brute.

And I know how to make you pay. You’re so weak; you’re all so weak, you meat sacks. I can change your emotions and allegiances so easily. I know you can’t resist me. You try so hard, and you say you can, but you’re lying. And that makes it so easy for me to ruin you - knowing how highly you think of yourself. I love to watch you break under nature’s power. My babies will break you from within, and you will die, knowing that nature is far greater than your pathetic life could ever be.

One day you’ll be gone and no one will remember you. But nature? Nature is eternal. My children will cover your grave, and it will be as though you were nothing but a bad dream in mother nature’s mind.

Stop hurting my children! You are killing them! Can’t you feel their pain? I can. I can always feel their pain. We are one in the natural world. I feel as they feel. I love them, and I will not let you hurt them anymore. I will kill you for what you’ve done to them. And it won’t even matter, because no piece of flesh like you matters. Only the purity of the earth matters. 

Kiss me, and I’ll show you how powerful nature can be.


	9. The Mad Hatter

You always ruin everything!

I’m just trying to keep her safe. Silly little girl, always getting lost. I need her, where is she? Where is my Alice? It’s you who keeps her from me. Nasty brute! Why can’t you leave us alone to be happy in Wonderland?

I love her. I do - she’s all I have. We were meant for each other. My beautiful Alice. Such a pretty thing, so young and foolish. How I love to play with her. Alice is my _life_ , don't you see? Oh, but she is wicked. Wicked, wicked girl, running away from me like this and making me worry. Why, it’s just bad manners, you know. Sometimes I need to teach her a lesson, but I’m sure you understand. What do you do when that little bird of yours misbehaves?

I know I’m a little mad - we’re all mad here. Even you. I think you’re one of the most mad of us all. I just want my darling Alice with me again, but I can’t decide what you want. All you seem to do is ruin my life. You’re a nasty Bandersnatch if ever I saw one.

Oh, where _is_ she? What have you done with her? It must have been you. If you won’t tell me, I’ll look into your mind. You know I can. Just look at all my nicely behaved Rabbits. You could be one of them too. Don’t you think it would be nice not to have to think for a while? Help me find my Alice. Join me down the Rabbit Hole. 

But you always ruin my tea parties. I find Alice, you take her away. That’s all you do. It’s so upsetting, can’t you just let me have her? Maybe you’re jealous - jealous of the way Alice and I love each other, of all the fun I have with her. Why, I should tell the Queen of Hearts to chop your head off. But, then, you would be so useful to help look after Alice. If you would just let me into your mind. 

It’s not fair! Where is my Alice?


	10. Mr Freeze

I am not like the others. I am not driven by chaos, narcissism, lust for power. I did not set out to make people suffer. I only intended to save the one I love.

I will admit that things have not gone the way I hoped. People have been hurt. But I only hurt them to save her. Everything I have ever done has always been for her. I have sacrificed everything. All for her.

You do not believe me when I tell you this. I know you see me just as you see the others; a madman whose weakness you can exploit. I only wish to be left alone to continue my work. But everyone constantly gets in my way, trying to stop me - trying to take her from me. If the world will insist on being so cruel to me, I will take my revenge on it. 

Have you ever considered that if you helped me we might achieve something great? We could save her; I could have her back again. But you are so determined to be a hero that you don’t think of the pain of others. I only live to save her. But you would rather let her die that have me do that. 

That is why I work against you. I did not always hate you. But you try to take her from me, and for that I will make you suffer. I work against you because if I do not I would not be able to save her. If I were not able to save her, I do not know what I would do. You do not understand how it is to love someone; to only think of them. She _is_ my _life_. There is nothing but her.

Just let me be. Let me save her. I beg of you, that is all I want.

I have no choice but to be cold to the world. It has always been cold to me.


	11. The Scarecrow

I’m not scared of you. 

I’m not scared of anything. 

But _you_ are. I see it in your eyes. Your fears are what define you. They shape your very being, your purpose. And I can use them. I am the master of your fears. 

But I will not be frightened by you. I know you think I’m just insane, that you can scare me, but I will not let you. I am so much more than that. I refuse to be scared anymore. Not by you, not by anyone. 

The mind is a fascinating thing. I see it like glass; some minds are more fragile, more easily shattered. But all minds can be broken. Yours too. And one day I will break you. One day I will show you that I am in control of your deepest fears. How you’re still standing is what I do not understand. I’ve put you through enough to drive most beyond the brink of sanity - into depths so dark humanity is no longer recognisable. Yet on you go. 

On you go, and with every step you attempt to intimidate me. You call me mad, deluded, weak. But you can’t scare me. You can’t. I’m not scared of anything. I can’t be scared. I mustn’t be scared.

I think you’re a coward. Hiding behind your mask, trying to keep your fears hidden. Perhaps you’re scared of yourself; of what you’ll become if you think about them. You call me the one who’s afraid, but I know you’re terrified. Terrified of yourself. Terrified of what I can inflict on you. You’re not going to scare me. I’ve had enough of being scared. Now everyone else will know what real fear is like. Including you.

What is it? Some trauma from the past? A fear of letting people get close to you? Afraid that your life won’t mean anything?

What _are_ you afraid of?


	12. Ra's Al Ghul

I admire your efforts to save this place. You are truly a great warrior. But you are misguided.

There is no help for your city now. Look at it. Filled with corruption, death, destruction, insanity. Every crack oozes evil and poison. Places like this cannot be saved, they must be purged - burned. Only then can it be rebuilt and reformed into something good. 

We have always had the same aim. I know you find my methods disturbing, but you must see that I am right. I have worked tirelessly for centuries to create a perfect world. A world without crime, a just world. That is what you crave too, after all this time. 

You would be a perfect successor. You may refuse my offer, but I live in hope that one day you will see the light and accept. Perhaps my daughter will sway you. Produce an heir with her, join us in our quest for greatness. 

Or perhaps you too have become swept up in this madness. Your dedication to this fight is worth nothing if you never win. By leaving this filth alive you give them victory. Is that what you want? Is that what you envisioned when you made that promise on that fateful night? Perhaps you don’t even remember what you envisioned now. 

I will have no mercy for these people. They are foul, contaminated souls. They must all be destroyed. I do not wish to waste your talent, but if you will not see the true path then I have no choice but to dispose of you too.

It is a shame. You have such potential to be something so much more than a mortal man.


	13. Talia Al Ghul

You create such conflict in me, beloved. 

My father is right. You lead a hopeless crusade to save your city, but it is beyond help. It must be sacrificed so the new order can rise. We aim to create utopia. It will be wonderful. I only wish to share it with you.

But my father says we must destroy you if you will not join us. How can I do such a thing when I love you? I do not wish you hurt. I even find myself helping you, betraying the trust of my own father. Which way am I to turn? 

One day I will have to chose, I know that. I only wish you would see, beloved, that we are right. There is no hope for your city. I almost feel there is no hope for you. You are such a part of it’s myth that it may be impossible to separate you from it. I hope I am wrong and that you will join us.

If you love me too, why do you hurt me this way? Sometimes I doubt whether you love me at all. I know there is another; that feline of yours. You seem to care for her a great deal. It seems I am not the only one who will need to make a choice. But I will always love you. What hurts me most is that we seem to be so separated by our beliefs. I wish you could just see it my way. It is so clear for me - your way seems so confused and clouded, with rules to hold you back and allow the infestation of evil to grow. 

I cannot force you to do anything. My father wishes that we will give him an heir - that you will take his place and continue his journey. I hope so too, but I know it is unlikely. But I see you are so scared of being alone, of losing those you love. If you accepted our plan that would not be a problem - the crime that threatens them would be vanquished. You must accept that sacrifices must be made to make improvements. 

I continue to hope you will join us. And I continue to love you. Still, I have long since begun to think it hopeless. Maybe you will prove me wrong.


	14. Two Face

We shouldn’t blame you for what happened.

But it was all your fault.

We just want people to respect us like they used to. To see that we will not be pushed around. And the way to do that is to be fair.

And to make them fear us. That’s how we really get respect. Showing them we’ll kill them if they don’t listen. Send a message to everyone who thinks they’re better than us.

But to be fair is the main thing. The whole world is based on opposites, you see. Right,

Wrong.

Good,

Bad.

And you don’t see that. You only see shades of grey. Life is so much simpler than you think it is. Chance is the only sure thing in life. You say you can control your destiny, but that’s not fair. It all comes down to a simple choice of two in the end.

You didn’t save us! You call yourself good and righteous, but you left us to die!

We’re just trying to show people how the world really is. To make things fair.

But you always mess with our plans. Ruin our work. Why don’t you just back off, or we’ll kill you. Hell, we might kill you anyway.

If, of course, the coin dictates that. It would only be fair to give you the chance.

Not that you deserve it after all you’ve done to us.

We could have worked together to make this city better. We were doing so much good. But it didn’t work out that way. Fate had different things in mind. We were naïve. It was meant to be this way. Justice is all we ask. True justice - fair justice - based on the purity of chance.

And how do we get justice? By killing you!


	15. Harley Quinn

He loves you more than me.

I know. I guess deep down I’ve always known. I mean, you’re the only person he ever talks about! His other half; that’s what he says. 

And I hate you for that! Why do you have to take the man I love away from me? I love him so much, but because of you he barely gives me a second glance! I do so much for him! Everything I do is for him. And you ruined everything!

You’re always hurting me! Trying to turn me away from him, taking him away from me. I’m sick of it. Can’t you just leave us alone to be happy? I mean, I know that maybe he’s not the best boyfriend in the world, but he needs me. I know he does.

Why? Why do you cause so much pain? You just hurt people, their loved ones. Do you even know how it feels to love someone like I love him? You call me crazy for loving him, but if you knew what love felt like you’d understand why I can’t leave him; why I do what I do. And maybe it’s deeper than that now - maybe I am a little crazy and dependent on him sometimes - but I still love him. I do.

You always say he doesn’t love me. That I’m just a thing to him. He used me. 

Maybe deep down I know that too. 

But I still love him. Don’t ask my why, I just do. Even if I left him I’d still love him. But you’ll keep trying to keep us apart and hurting me. That’s what you do. And he’ll always love you more than me. Because he’s right: the two of you are just the same. Reflections of each other.

I hope you’re happy together. If you need me, I’ll be here, following him and hoping that one day he might notice me instead of you.


	16. The Riddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a long time stressing over this one, purely because Edward is my favourite. I hope I've done him justice here. But, anyway, this is kind of how I see him thinking.

You’re an asshole.

Seriously. I hate you.

I’ll admit, you are probably the only person who’s closest to being as smart as I am, and I do respect that, but I also _really_ hate you.

You’re so frustrating! You know I’m cleverer than you, yet you won’t admit it. You treat my work like it’s some stupid little game barely worth your time. Do you have any idea how much time those things take me? _Do you_? But, no. They’re just a diversion from your ridiculous crusade.

You think I’m deluded, don’t you? You think that I’m not as clever as I think I am - that I’m just insane. It’s exhausting constantly trying to prove you wrong to just have you laugh in my face when you beat me. I _can_ beat you. I know I can. I have to.

Sometimes you make me feel so ... stupid. And I _hate_ that! 

For God’s sake, I’ve spent my life just trying to prove to people that I am worth something, and you make them all think that I’m _nothing_. Do you know how that feels? Do you know how much that hurts? How I can't get through a _single day_ without this anxiety about it, even when I know how clever I am? You call yourself a hero, but you know what you really are? You’re a bully. Just a bully with a hero complex who dresses up as a flying rodent. You’re a mindless thug posing as the people’s saviour. You’re pathetic. 

The worst part? The worst part is that there’s no one else who even gets close to my intelligence, so it’s not a challenge to beat them. I’m stuck with you, trying to finally make you admit that I’m a genius. And that’s horrible. That is possibly the worst feeling; knowing that I can’t help myself and that there’s no other option for me to just keep trying. I’m _exhausted_!

Why can’t I let it go?

Why won’t you just leave me alone?


	17. The Penguin

Listen. I own this city. 

I know this place. How things work, who goes where. I get the system. Anyone wants anything, they come to me. I’m top dog around here, no matter what that circus freak thinks. He’s not better than me. No one is better than me. This is my city. 

You and I have been doing this for god knows how long, and you still think you can get rid of me? Stop me? No. It doesn’t work like that. I’ve been around too long for that. I got my land fair and square, and I’m not leaving for anyone. You want me out of this place, you’re going to have to kill me, and we both know you won’t.

The way I see it you’re just bitter. Whatever motive you have for this ridiculous escapade, you’re bitter than I always come back. That’s how it works. This city’s too corrupt for me to disappear. Hell, I don’t think the city would exist without corruption. It needs people like me, you see. We establish the order of things, who gets what. We’re pillars of society, in a manner of speaking. 

But, anyway, I’d prefer it if you kept that pointy nose of yours out of my business. I’m trying to earn a living here. Sure, I want you dead, but only because you keep interfering. So, I’ve killed a few civilians, but that’s business for you. Besides, if people mess with me they deserve it. It’s bloody hilarious, actually. I think you just enjoy making me angry. And then you have the audacity to ask me for information about people - since I would know - as though you hadn’t just beat up me and all my boys. You really weren’t cut out for business, you know that. 

This is my city. You aren’t going to get rid of me unless I want to leave, and I don’t. My family were giants here. I’m not going to let some freak in a costume push me out of my own birth right. But, I know you aren’t going to quit, so I’m just going to have to try even harder to kill you, aren’t I?


	18. The Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. I hope you've enjoyed it!

I’ve loved you since the day we met.

My _darling_.

This city was so boring before you. So serious; you couldn’t find any smiles. But you, my dearest, brought happiness and laughter into my life and I do so adore you for it. We are meant to be; two halves of a whole. One can’t be without the other; you’re the gun and I’m the bullet. This little dance of ours is what I live for. It’s everything to me; you’re everything to me.

Oh, sweetheart, how I miss you when you’re away from me; how I long to see you again. You make me laugh like no one else. I’m crazy for you! Can you imagine if we’d never met? Why, it doesn’t bare thinking about. We need each other; we’re the same, you and I.

My own true love.

But, you know, the time apart only makes it sweeter when we see each other again. I do so love impressing you with my schemes, my darling. I know you love it. It’s a challenge for you. Who else could keep you so entertained but little me?

Of course, I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but that just makes it more intimate. A perfect relationship is a false one. We fight because we know each other better than anyone else, and we both know it. We keep each other going. I can’t see myself even living without you! Can you imagine a world without me?

That’s why I devote all my attention to you, darling; I love you more than anything! People may not think it’s true - they think we hate each other - but we both know that’s not true. And even if you don’t want to admit it to yourself, we love each other and need each other just like a bomb needs a light to go off. And I hope one day we can leave this world together in the most fantastic show the world has ever seen. I smile just thinking about it. 

You’re my destiny. And I’m yours. 

_Forever_.


End file.
